Paying the Debt
by Kissybabe84
Summary: When Nikki Webb's grandfather steals nearly a million dollars from his boss and her exlover she offers to pay back every cent he stole. Paul is willing to forget about pressing charges however there is only one form of payment that he will take her becomi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nikki Webb sat nervously awaiting to be called back to her ex-lovers office, after being greeted by a receptionist with an attitude and dumped in the waiting room something she was not accustomed to. As she looked around the art work hanging from the paneled walls and the antique furniture, she smiled slightly at the way she had to trick her ex into letting her rip out the glass and chrome walls that stood there a few years before. She had waited, after talking to him about it for weeks on end, for him to go on a business trip and in two days had everything removed and replaced in time for him to walk back in the office. Loving the way it looked, of course he wouldn't come right out and say it at first.

Taking a set in the antique leather chair against the fall wall Nikki stared out the window next to her the conversation with her grandfather running through her mind, the whole reason why she was here.

"_What in the hell would posses you to steal nearly a million dollars from the company that you work for?" Nikki asked shocked sitting down in front of her grandfather at the kitchen table. "I mean did you think no one would notice that much being gone?"_

"_I don't know what I was thinking." He ran a hand through his bleach blonde hair though he was nearing sixty no one would ever think he was past forty. "I had to pay the track and casino's of before they had me killed."_

"_What about my trust found you still have control over that, why didn't you just take the money from that?"_

_Hanging his head in shame. "I already emptied the accounts."_

"_Both of them?" talking of the ones her mother and father had set up for her in case something were to happen to them. "Ric," she only called him by his name one other time in her entire life. "do you have any idea what Paul is going is going to do to you?" Her grandfather's boss being her ex lover, she knew what he was capable of doing._

_Ric Flair lifted his head to look at his only grandchild, whom he raised when her parents were killed while being robbed on night, thank God he insisted that he keep Nikki. "Yes I know what he will do; he has already pressed charges to the fullest extent of the law. I'm going to be put away for many years to come. In fact I may never see that light day again." Nikki watched as tears filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I know how ashamed you are of me right now and I hate it and what I have done. I would rather they had stuck a bullet in my head then look at the hurt in your eyes._

"_Grandpa don't say such horrible things." Nikki reached out and placed her hand on his. "I love you no matter what your problems are or what crimes you commit, don't worry I will figure something out. I will not let you rot in a jail cell for the rest of your life."_

That is what brought her to his office today. Smoothing a hand over her newly bought black dress pants she caught sight of a door opening ahead of her. The door that led to his office, an older gentleman walked out looking very defeated, something she was used to seeing from other people when ever he was around. _I guess if he wasn't like that then he wouldn't be the success he is today._ She thought as the receptionist popped in the room drawing her attention away from the man.

"Ms. Webb," still has the attitude. "Mr. Levesque will see you now." Nikki nodded before standing on weak and wobbly legs she started walking down in the direction the older gentleman came from. Stopping in front of the double oak doors with her hand on the door handle she took a deep breath trying to calm her churning stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikki pushed opened the doors and stepped inside the large office. _He'll never change this room._ Stepping a little further into the sports decorated room she glanced over the pictures on the walls that captured various moments in baseball, football and wrestling history. She stopped in front of the large mahogany desk just in time for Paul Levesque sat behind looking over the papers in his hand.

"I believe the last thing you said to me, that is right before you slammed you car into my brand new Mercedes, were the next time I would see you, you would be standing over my cold dead body." Paul sat the papers and pen down on the desk and leaned back in his amusement covering his face. Nikki hadn't changed much since he last seen her, her ash blonde hair a bit longer touching the middle of her back, still had the body that made any man crazy and any woman jealous with all the curves in the right places and the most intense blues eyes that he could stare into for hours on end.

Nikki laughed softly, he was right but he deserved it when he slept with another woman. Watching as he stood and buttoned his jacket and straightened his tie, then he walked around the desk to stand in front of her towering over her with his six foot muscular frame his blonde hair had been pulled back and secured at the nape of his neck those hazel eyes racking over her body from head to toe made her rethink her light blue low cut halter top the jacket she wore didn't really do much to hide her ample breasts and black pants that clung to her legs.

"So what has brought you here that is so important you insist I cancel all my morning meetings. Wait let me guess this has to do with Ric."

"Paul," Nikki spoke firm trying her hardest to hide her shaky voice. "You have every right to hate him right now, he stole nearly a million dollars of your own money, money that I know you worked your ass of to make. But please don't let him be taken and thrown in jail for the rest of his life. He'll die in there you know he will, you know he has a heart condition you were standing there when the doctor told me that." Nikki paused fighting the tears that started to form in her eyes. "He is the only family that I have left I can't and won't stand by and watch you kill him like that. I swear to you and you know I always keep my word, I will pay you back every cent that my grandfather took if you drop all the charges against him."

Paul ran a hand over his mouth as he gave her his famous cocky smile. "Nik, how on earth do you expect to pay me back? You have no money, he stole everything in your trust fund or has he not told you that."

"My grandfather has told me. And I'm not broke."

"But you know as well I as do that you haven't the money to pay me back right now." Nikki felt the urge to pull her jacket closer together as he racked his eyes over her again.

Just the sight of her still made him instantly hard, the only thing he could think of was putting her on his desk after ripping her clothes off and making love to her hard and fast like he used to. Then it hit him, she could pay him back but not with money.

"Now that I've thought about maybe there is someway for you to pay back what he took from me." Nikki did not like the sound of what he was saying. She watched as he took a step toward her raising a hand up to her to brush her hair back from her face. "You know we were good together and I don't mean just sex," he smiled "I'm still not sure why you left me we had everything together, love, passion, respect for each other."

"You cheated on me remember." Nikki said through gritted teeth as he ran his hand along the side of her face and down the side of her neck, wishing she had pulled her jacket together hopefully he could see what his touch was doing to her.

"Yeah but it was only once and trust me it wasn't any good."

"Can we get back on subject please?" Nikki stepped back away from his touch, not liking how her body was reacting to it. "We were about to tell me how I could pay you back."

Paul stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Meet me for dinner tonight; at your favorite restaurant let's say seven and we can discuss your payment."

"Paul I really don't have time for these games of yours just tell me so I do whatever it is that I need to do and put it behind me."

"But what I have in mind won't be done in just a few minutes." Paul stepped to her once again leaning down he brushed a soft kiss on her cheek. Then whispered, "Tonight, seven o'clock and don't be late you know how much I hate that." Then he turned and walked back around to his desk.

Since her meeting was shorter then she had hoped and she being too upset to go back to work at her dress boutique she decided just to go home for the day, with any luck her grandfather would not be home too.

Much to her surprise her grandfather was home thankfully locked in his office with tons of paperwork that he had brought home from work after saying a quick hello to him she headed up the stairs to her room.

Slipping her black heeled shoes off as she shut her bedroom door behind Nikki walked across the soft white carpet to her four poster bed that was hidden behind a sheer canopy.

_What the hell am I going to do;_ she thought as she pulled the canopy opened and tied the sides to post on the bed then sat on her satin comforter. _There is no way I can go to dinner with him look at how I reacted in his office._ Smacking a hand on her forehead she fell back on the bed as someone knocked on her door.

"Yeah." Nikki spoke loud enough for them to hear. The door opened and one of her closets friends and business partner walked in.

"Tell me that you were not at Paul office today." Trish Stratus walked in the room her five foot frame covered in tight fitting jeans and a white tank top that had some cartoon sketch on the front.

"I had no other choice." Nikki answered as Trish sat on the bed beside her. "Who is running the store if you here with me?"

"I left Mickie in charge. When I heard from the snobby receptionist that you were at Paul office today I had to come over here and find out what you were thinking. I hope to hell you aren't thinking about going back to him."

"That's not the plan but I'll do whatever I have to." Nikki sat up on the bed. "Trish you don't understand."

"Yeah I understand that he cheated on you and that's he's a low life."

"Trish he treated me really good when we were together. He only screwed up once." Nikki ran a hand though her hand and twisted it up securing it with a clip. "I'm having dinner with him tonight at seven at the Oxbox."

Trish jumped up from the bed pacing around in front of her. "I can't believe you Nikki I thought…"

"Trish I don't have a choice I have to do something to keep my grandfather out of jail." Trish stopped in her tracks and looked at her eyes wide and mouth dropped open. "My grandfather stole money from Paul's company to pay back his bookie and some casinos. Paul is threatening to throw him and jail for the rest of his life. I can't let that happen to him, he has raised me my entire life and I will not let that happen to him. I'm meeting Paul tonight to discuss how I can pay him back the money." Nikki wiped the tear that had fallen; Trish sat back on the bed.

"Nik I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say something sooner? I could have helped you come up with the money. You know what Paul's going to say don't you?"

"Yeah I do. And I'm going to have to expect it. Trish even if you do help me we would have to sell the store and every dress and shoe and handbag inside in order to pay half of what he took."

Trish wrapped her arms around Nikki and rubbed her back lightly. "Well I guess we better start looking for a dress that will knock his socks off." Nikki laughed and watched as her friend began pulling dresses from her closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikki stepped out of her car onto the busy sidewalk in front of the restaurant looking at her cell phone seeing she was five minutes early before dropping the phone in her handbag then handing her keys over to the valet.

Smoothing a hand over the dress she and Trish picked out after pulling every dress from her closet. The dress they had picked was made of a silky fabric of a pale blue with a sash that passed around her slender waist twice then fastened in the back by diamond pin Trish grabbed from the store and hung down to touch the bottom of the dress. Her newly washed and slightly curled hair fell around her shoulders glinting with gold and bronze lights. Her freshly painted toes stuck out from the matching open toed sandals with a gold anklet fastened around one ankle. Her skin was smooth and scented; her eyes looked twice their normal size, shaded with darkened lashes. Her mouth glowed with soft coral as did the tips of her finger nails and toes.

Stepping inside the restaurant she found it as busy as ever of course the place was famous for it lakeside bar no matter what night of the week it was people flocked to it to unwind after work. The hostess smiled at Nikki the second she walked in and led her back to the table in the corner alcove where Paul sat at a candlelit table with a bottle of Dom Perignon on ice and two glasses.

His hair had been pulled back as usual, close fitting dark pants set off his long legs, and his well laundered white shirt was enhanced by a silk tie with the color and richness of ruby the light tweed jacket he wore shouted cashmere.

His attention arrested and fixed on her, his eyes widening and his mouth suddenly taut as she approached the table.

She felt a strange shiver of awareness rake her body and she wanted to run out of the restaurant back to the safety of her car, but she knew she couldn't her grandfather's life depended on her.

"You know something," Paul smiled as she sat across from him "I was sure that you wouldn't show up tonight."

"Well I'm here so let's discuss this payment you have in mind."

Picking up the bottle of champagne he poured two glasses. "Let's have some champagne and eat first. I have already ordered for us it should be out soon. I never discuss business on an empty stomach you know that Nik."

_His rules_, she thought_, like it always is but I might as well enjoy the food_.

Before she could finish her thought the waiter had set her food in front of her potted shrimp, followed by a rack of lamb, roasted pink, with grilled vegetables. Paul ordered tournedos of beef, with foie gras and dark grilled mushrooms served with a Madeira sauce. Along with a Burgundy that seemed to caress her throat like velvet.

"Now that we have finished I think we can get down to business." Paul leaned forward after their dishes had been cleared away from in front of them and the waiters had gone. "You came into my office this morning and told me that you would do anything to keep your grandfather out of jail." He paused taking a drink of his burgundy. "Yet you have no money expect what you make from that boutique you own along with Trish, which doesn't bring in enough to pay me back even if I sold it with everything inside. The house you live in with Ric would pay back just about all of it, but then you two would be homeless and I wouldn't want that. So there is only one thing that I can think of that you could do to pay me back."

"Which is?" she asked nervously.

"Marry me." He said simply.

Nikki blinked in shock then let out a laugh. "Excuse me; I'm sorry I thought you just asked me to marry you."

"I did."

"Are you crazy? There is no way that I'll marry you."

Paul leaned back in his chair. "Alright then, you might as well get used to seeing your grandfather behind a glass window and using the phrase would you like fries with that."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't marry me then I'm taking the boutique and sending your grandfather to jail."

"Paul you can't do that, there has to be some other way."

"There is no other way Nikki you either marry me or he goes behind bars." Paul reached out and took her hand in his running his thumb of her knuckles. "Nikki I have never stopped loving you and this is the only way I know to get you back and I will do whatever it takes to get you back. So I'll ask again, marry me?"

"That's impossible I could never trust you enough again to marry you it wouldn't work."

"Your devotion to Ric is not what you claim it to be then."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a low voice, "You're forcing me to sell myself to you for my grandfather's freedom. What kind of man does that?"

"A rich one." He sounded appallingly casual maybe even amused. "If something I want is for sale then I but. You were with me for almost three years you know how I am."

Nikki picked up her glass and took a mouthful of cognac, feeling it crackle in her throat. She was clearly backed into a corner with no way out.

"Alright," she whispered as she sat her glass back on the table. "I'll marry you, but if you think for one minute that I'm going to sleep in the same bed as you or have sex with you then you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh no Nikki that's not how it works. I get you as my wife and you will perform all your duties as one including in my bed, whenever I feel the need. Take it or leave it."

"I can't believe you are stooping to this level."

"Believe it baby girl. Now what's it going to be." Nikki closed her eyes. "I'll give you twenty-four hours to make your decision, but if you do not give me the decision I want by that time your grandfather will be arrested by the time he leaves the building tomorrow." With that he lifted her hand to his mouth and brushed a kiss across her knuckles then stood and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for the words of encourgement with this story. I wasn't sure anyone would like it. Thanks agian.

Chapter 4

Nikki smacked her alarm clock off the night stand annoyed by the ringing that wouldn't stop. After a restless night's sleep the very last thing she wanted to do was leave the comforts of her bed, she couldn't get what Paul had said off her mind she had no other choice but to marry him she just didn't want to tell him face to face and let him see how defeated she would be. The thought of that made her stomach churn, something it hadn't stopped doing since he purposed to her last night.

With a frustrated sigh she threw the covers off and headed for the shower hoping the hot water might wake her up at least half way before she headed into work, something else that she didn't want to do was face Trish.

Nikki stood checking her appearance in the wall length mirror after her shower. The brown dress pants hugged her hips and thighs then flared at the bottom and set off her pink halter with a small purple butterfly stitched in the bottom. She slipped her painted toes into a pair of matching sandals then fluffed her lighted curled hair and applied some lip gloss so she didn't look completely dead. Deciding it would have to do she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs.

Ric had set the island in the middle of the kitchen for the two of them, something he had done ever since she was two, and was placing eggs and beacon on the plates for him and Nikki when she walked in.

"I'm surprised you finally got up, I thought maybe I was going to have to take up a glass of cold water to get you out of bed." Ric joked as they sat down. "You didn't get in until late did you have a hot date?"

Nikki chuckled at her grandfather. "You have no idea. One that could change my life forever." Nikki took a bite of the egg choking it down; she should have known better then to do that.

"For the better or for the worse?"

"I'm not sure." She wasn't lying; it would for the better her grandfather wouldn't have to spend the rest of his days locked in a cell fighting for his life and other things. But in order for that to happen she would have to marry Paul, and she was pretty sure nothing good would come out of it. Setting her fork down Nikki took a drink of OJ then stood. "Thanks for the breakfast grandpa, but I'm really not that hungry and neither you nor I can afford to be late you are already in enough trouble." She grabbed her keys off the counter behind her then headed out of the kitchen with her grandfather behind her.

"Nik is there something that you want to talk about? You seem pretty upset."

"I'm just under a lot of stress right now, with the shop and everything going on with you and trying to find a way to keep you out of jail." Ric lowered his head at the mention of him.

"I really am sorry Nik I never meant to put any stress on your shoulders." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Maybe the best thing is for you to just turn your back on me and let me serve my time in jail. At least then I'll get the help I need."

"That is not what is best for you or for me."

Thankfully enough the shop was busier then ever, when Nikki walked in she was greeted with a frustrated Trish and Mickie and a set of eager triplets who had decided to have their weddings on the same day. Of course each bride had her own set of bridesmaids and they wanted each set of bridesmaids to look different from the rest. Nikki smiled at the mother of the brides welcoming the distraction she got busy with finding a wedding dress for each bride.

Nearly five hours, nine pots of coffee, three exhausted shop owners sat watching as the triplets and their fifteen bridesmaids walked out of the little boutique talking happily about the dresses they had picked out. Nikki had pulled out every single wedding gown she had, nothing seemed to be right the brides finally she pulled out a sketch book and with taking a simple floor length chiffon gown they added what they wanted to it. _Thank God I know a good dress designer._ Nikki thought as she sketched in what each bride wanted on her dress.

"Nice save Nik." Mackie said as she flopped down the plush couch between Nikki and Trish. "I thought for sure we were going to lose those girls. Then you come to save the day."

"Yeah, I just wish my life was that easy to save." Nikki mumbled looking around the mess they had made.

"What do you mean?" Mickie asked clearly confused.

"My grandfather got himself into some trouble."

"To make it even worse, he's in trouble with Paul." Trish chimed in.

"Paul as in your ex Paul the ass that cheated and lied to you." Mickie asked wide eyed. Nikki nodded her head.

"Speaking of, how exactly did you dinner go with him last night?" Trish asked leaning forward a little to look at Nikki.

"You had dinner with that creep. What in the hell are you thinking?"

"I had no choice Mickie. My grandfather stole money from him and he is ready to lock him away and throw away the key. I went to his office yesterday and plead my case in front of him. Told him that I pay him back, but let's face it I could never pay back what my grandfather took. He said he had a suggestion but he wanted to discuss it over dinner. So I met him last night." Nikki stood and began picking up some of the trash off the floor.

"And what was his suggestion?" Trish asked knowing it was bad by the way Nikki was acting.

"He said that if I married him he drop the charges against Ric and act like it never happened."

"What!" Both women exclaimed. Nikki stopped cleaning and sat on the small in front of a dressing room, across from them on the other side of the room. "You said no right?"

"He gave me twenty four hours to make up my mind?" Nikki rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "I'm going to have to say yes or watch the one man that has taken care of me be locked behind bars. There is no other choice here."

"Oh God Nik, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something that we could do to help you out."

"Would you consider marrying Paul for me?"

"Anything but that." Mickie laughed. "It can't be all that bad. Didn't you say the sex was the most amazing sex you ever had?"

Nikki smiled as she shook her head. "Well at least I have something to look forward to." Standing from the step she looked at the girls. "Why don't we clean this place up then head home early today I think we all deserve it after dealing with those women today."

"I think that is the best idea that I have heard in the last ten minutes." Trish stood from the couch and began helping put dresses away as Mickie went to the stereo tuning it to whatever station she could pick up.

As Nikki was putting away the last of the dresses the phone began to ring. Trish put the tiara she was holding in the case and grabbed the phone.

"Prefect Weddings this is Trish." After a pause Trish's smile faded. "Just one moment please." Trish held the phone out and covered the bottom portion. "Nik it's for you, it's Paul."

Nikki walked over taking the phone from Trish. "Yes."

"I told you if I didn't have an answer by the time Ric left work today he would be leaving here in handcuffs. Which is what seems to be happening as we speak. So if you wish to save your grandfather you had better be here in twenty minutes ready to go home with me." Then the phone went dead.

"That asshole." Nikki slammed the phone down.

"What's going on?" Mickie asked coming over to join her by the counter.

"He is having my grandfather arrested as we speak I have to get over there now and stop him." Nikki grabbed her purse from behind the counter.

"What are you going to do?"

"The only thing that I can do." Nikki stopped at the door. "Marry Paul Levesque."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nikki sped her way through traffic praying the whole that she made it in time. Not wasting time finding a parking spot she pulled her car to a stop in front of the building then ran inside and to the nearest elevator franticly pushing the up button of every panel taking the first one that open.

The doors opened again on the floor where she was met with a crowd of people gathering around what she could only imagine was her grandfather being thrown in handcuffs. Closing her eyes for a minute getting the nerve to push through the crowd her thought was confirmed. There stood in grandfather in his office hands on his desk while two uniformed officers patted him down, and there stood Paul in the doorway watching everything take place.

Nikki stepped past him in the office.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Exactly what needs to be done" Paul answered without looking at her.

"Nikki honey you shouldn't be here, go home call my lawyer." Ric said as the officer pulled one hand behind his back and began to snap handcuffs on him.

Nikki stepped closer to Paul standing in front of him. "Paul, please don't so this to him. To me."

"All you have to do is say the word sweetheart and I'll put a stop to it right here and now."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Nikki cried. "If you love me as much as you say you do then don't force me into marrying you. Let my father go and be the good kind decent man that I know you are."

"There's only one problem with that." Paul leaned forward. "That man you speak of left the second you walked out on me. Now you better hurry up and make your decision they are about to take Ric down town and when that happens me offer is off the table."

Nikki turned around and watched as the officers snapped the other handcuff on his hand as they began to read him his rights. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please Paul, don't do this to me Paul." She begged as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Just say the words Nik. That's all you have to do." Paul whispered behind her.

The officers started towards them walking Ric in the middle of them; before he passed Nikki he pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered how sorry he was for causing her pain. Then the officers pushed him past her out of the office and into the crowded hallway.

Knowing this would be the last time she would ever see him again without handcuffs chained to his hands and feet, Nikki hung her head and closed her eyes.

"Alright, I'll marry you." She whispered.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Nikki turned around to face him, tears streaming down her face, the look on face shown that she was completely and utterly defeated. "I said that I'll marry. Now please call them off my grandfather."

Paul stepped towards her bringing his hand up to the side of her brushing the tears away with his thumb. "Wait for me in my office." Then he turned walking towards the officers joining them in the elevator before the doors could close.

The crowd began to break up once elevator started to descend, Nikki waited in Ric's office until the majority of the crowd had faded away back to whatever work they had been doing before her grandfather had been arrested.

Slowly she walked out of the office and down the hallway getting looks of workers and listening to whispers as she pasted them on her way to Paul's office. Safely behind the closed doors of Paul's office, some how she made to the one of the black leather chairs that sat in front of his desk. Once she was seated she rested her head in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

She hated this feeling, the feeling of being out of control of her own life, her own choices.

"Now what is with the tears?" Paul asked kneeling in front of her, she hadn't heard him walk in. "It won't be that bad being my wife. Just look forward to the wedding night, I know I am."

Nikki wiped the tears from her face, standing in front of him hand on her hip and stern look on her face.

"I hope your looking forward to a long cold night on the floor. Because I will never sleep with you. I may marry you and take your name, move into your house and be at your side for all social events. But I will never sleep with you."

Paul straightened towering over her not pleased in the least at what she had just said. "You will most certainly sleep with me. You may not want to at first but I can assure you that you will and you will like it. I remember all the spots that I can touch to get you nerves standing at attention and you had better believe that I have been dreaming of the day when I can touch you bare skin, kiss the crook of your neck, strip the clothes from you body," he brought his hand up to her face running his thumb across her bottom lip, "listening to you moan and cry and beg me to bring you to a release. I used to love watching you when I entered you, you always had this satisfied look, one of pure ecstasy." Lowering his head to hers until his lips were just inches away from her. "I can't wait to get you home and in my bed." He brushed his lips against hers sending shivers down her spine and bringing her nerve endings to life. The way he was talking and touching her made you wet between her legs and for a split second she wished he would back her up against the desk rip her clothes off and make love to her right there and then. "Go home, pack your things, tell you grandfather what's going on, he should be there by the time you get there. I'll be there around eight I have a late meeting to attend before heading home." Softly he pressed his lips to hers, nothing forceful just a soft peak of a kiss then he stood back allowing her to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nikki stood by her bed folding clothes and placing them in the suitcases she had opened on her bed. Once she left Paul's office she went straight home luckily Ric hadn't been there yet so she went up to her room and spent the last two hours pulling clothes from the closet and placed them in suitcases.

She still had no clue what and how she was going to tell her grandfather, she couldn't tell him the truth, he would never let her go through with it. He would march down town and turn himself in before he would let her marry Paul just to keep him out of trouble. But she was never a really good lair, when it came to Ric he could see right through every lie.

Zipping up her suitcases she thought what to tell him, but as she walked downstairs suitcases in hand she still had no idea what to say. She sat her cases by the door then walked to Ric in home office it was nearly six he should be there by now going over what work he didn't get finished due to being arrested. Sure enough there he sat behind his desk buried under files and folders of clients he had. She smiled when she noticed he had his glasses on, he hated wearing them saying they made him look to old and she often had to threaten bodily harm to get him to wear them, he could be such a child some times.

Nikki walked in the office stopping in between the two burgundy leather chairs in front of him. Setting his papers down he looked up at Nikki.

"I thought I was done for today when the police started walking me down the hall. Then at the last minute Paul steps in the elevators and asks me if I regret what I had done. He told me that he was dropping all the charges and I would still have a job with his company however I would never be allowed to sign cheeks anymore without having his signature to accompany it. I agreed and the officers released the handcuffs and that was it. I want to know what you said to him after I was taken from my office."

Nikki took a deep breath then looked her grandfather in the eye. "I know how to talk to Paul he's really not the hateful, black-hearted, insensitive man he is at work. I just walked in and talked to him I made him see what a mistake he would be making, you did after all bring in over half the clients his company has now and look at the clients that you're working on brining in to his company he would losing even more money. Once I explained that he started to see things my way." Nikki sat in the chair she had been holding herself up with. "In fact after we talked about that, we began talking about us and what happened and decided to try things again. So I'm going over to his house for a few days so we can talk things over in more detail." Ric's eyes shot open, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yeah I know I was pretty mad at him for cheating on me but I think I might have over reacted. I mean look at you and grandma, you cheated on her several times while you were married and she just over looked it acted like nothing had ever happened. Now don't get me wrong I'm willing to forget it this time but there will be no next time." Nikki stood walked around to his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek and gave him a hug. "I'll see you in a few days. Don't get into anymore trouble please."

"The same goes for you missy." Ric smiled and watched as his only grandchild walked out of the office. He knew what she had said wasn't true, some how he had to find out what really was said between her and Paul and how she got him out of going to jail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Paul pulled his silver two seater BMW in his garage and smiled when he seen Nikki's black Silverado parked next to his. Walking in his lakeside mansion his smile got even wider when he heard the sounds of Nikki's voice accompanying the radio coming from the kitchen. She most likely was cooking dinner for them that being the only time she sang along with radio this loud. Stepping in the kitchen he placed his jacket on the marble island top, then walked up behind Nikki and placed his hands on her swaying hips.

Nikki froze when she felt his hands on her hips, she felt the heat from his hands go through the jeans she wore right to her skin and it disgusted her, it also excited her.

"Sorry for being late, that damned man wouldn't stop talking about his stupid dog and the surgery it had to have." Softly he nipped the side of her neck and she had to fight the moan that threatened to come out. "I was actually looking forward to coming home tonight."

Nikki took a step to her left and began placing the chicken she had cut in the skillet on the stove top. "Well I hope you're hungry." She opened the cabinet door above the stove, reaching up to the top shelf for some seasoning pulling her already too short shirt up revealing the soft tanned skin on her lower back.

Paul smiled and moved to stand behind her once again as she sprinkled seasoning on the chicken. Putting his hands under her shirt and running his fingers over her skin. "I was thinking more along the lines of coming home and working up an appetite." He dropped a few soft kisses on her neck as he caressed her stomach, slowly moving his motions upward towards her breasts.

"How about we not." Nikki spoke through clenched teeth as she moved from under his burning skin before his fingers grazed the underside of her breasts. "As I said before," she spun around to face him "I will live here with you, marry you, take you name and put on a front in front of people to make it look like I'm happily married to you. But I will under no chance in hell have sex with you. I will be the biggest bitch towards you behind closed doors for forcing me into this. So you can get all the thoughts you have about touching me, kissing me, and fucking me. Got it." With her point made she stepped away from him once again and began finishing dinner.

However Paul had other thing in mind. "I told you what the conditions where. If you are not going to follow them then you might as well pack you things and head back home and kiss Ric good bye." Nikki watched as he pulled his cell phone from his pant pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling my lawyer."

Nikki lowered her head. "Fine you win." Nikki raised her head back up to look him in the eyes, tears filling hers. Paul walked over and cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't cry Nik," he wiped away the tears that fell, "I'm doing this for us, for you to help you understand how much I love, need and want you."

"So you blackmail me."

Paul brushed his lips against her forehead. "Why don't you go upstairs and soak in the tub for awhile and I'll finish up dinner."

Nikki unwrapped her long auburn hair and began running a brush through it. Before she soaked for an hour in Paul's enormous tub, one he had put in just for, she sat in the bathroom crying. She couldn't believe she was letting him use her in such a way.

_It's all for grandpa._ Was what she kept telling herself over and over again? Once she finally stopped crying she enjoyed the nice long hot soak, preparing herself what would happen tonight after dinner.

Setting her brush down she began to shake some of the water from her hair, she straightened her knee length robe that covered the short satin white nightgown she wore underneath. Then taking a deep breath she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom Paul would be bringing her back to after they ate.

As she walked in the dinning room she found it empty and quite, turning she walked in the kitchen and found Paul setting the small table in the kitchen for the dinner.

"Do you feel any better?" Paul asked as she sat in the chair he pulled out for her.

"As good as I will I guess." Nikki picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of grilled chicken.

The rest of their meal was quite, the only sounds were that of silverware hitting the black glass plates. They washed up the dishes then moved into the living room where Paul switched the TV on and watched the stock reports roll across the bottom of the screen. Nikki on the other hand walked behind the couch over to stand in front of the window. The sun has already set and the night sky was glittered with stars. She turned to the walnut bookcase and noticed pictures sat on the shelves instead of her books. The case was bought for her books since Paul kept his in his office there really was no other use for it other holding pictures taken of her and Paul when they were together. Nikki reached up and removed on picture encased in a glass frame with multi-colored angel fish painted on it. The picture itself was a snapshot taken out by the lake behind the house. She was sitting in Paul's lap kissing him on the lips.

Closing her eyes she remembered the day like it was yesterday.

_Nikki had just got home from her first day working with Paul at his office, they had only been together a few months, walking in the house she found it empty. Figuring Paul had stopped off at the bar for a drink with some of his friends she walked in the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat then head to his office and get some work done. However when she walked in the kitchen she found a dozen roses in a crystal vase on the Island, she picked up the card as she sniffed the roses. _

_Met me out by the lake._

_Setting the card back by the flowers she headed outside where she found Paul walking towards her with two glasses of Champaign. Kissing her forehead he handed her one glass then slide his arms around her waist and they walked toward the blanket he had laid out on the ground with an assortment of foods lying on top. Nikki sat in between Paul's legs and leaned back against his chest._

"_This is my little way of saying I'm sorry for being an ass today towards you." He explained referring to the argument they had earlier that day when he messed something up and blamed it on her._

_Nikki turned her head. "What do you say you kiss me and we forget all about it?"_

"We never did eat that night." Paul said bringing her out of her thoughts.

Nikki sat the picture back on the shelf. "I can't believe you kept all of the pictures I thought you would have burned them the night I left."

"Well I couldn't just do that." Paul gave the photo's a once over seeing all stages of their relationship. "Besides I always had a feeling you would come back to me one day."

"The only reason I'm back here is because you are blackmailing me." Nikki turned to leave the room but Paul grabbed her arm and pulled her to him bringing her lips close enough to his she could feel his breath against her skin. As much as she wanted to deny it she wanted him to kiss at that very moment.

As if he could read her mind he imprisoned her mouth with his own. Her legs began to quiver, she wanted to fight but she couldn't. The smell of him, intense and scrumptious, filled her. She was consumed, there was no fighting him. Kissing him was everything she remembered it to be. Sweet, hot, real, rich and wet. Nikki moaned, wondering how much more of the sensual torment she could take. She clung to his shoulders to keep herself from falling.


	8. Chapter 8

Just wanted to say a quick thanks for the reviews you guys have sent in. I've been pretty busy this week so i haven't had much time to sit down and type up any chapters but things are looking pretty good today so hopefully i can get you guys one more chapter today.

* * *

Chapter 8

His lips were a brand, hot and stealing. He groaned low in his throat and gathered her more tightly in his arms; Nikki leaned against him, the feel of his muscular chest making her all shivery inside. Parting her lips she thrust her tongue out, seeking to push past his teeth, wanting so much more. She wanted him inside her.

Suddenly in hit her. What in the hell was she doing? She wasn't supposed to let him have this effect on her. Tearing her lips from his pushing on his chest she stepped back away from him.

"You think it's going be that easy?" Nikki paused tightening the sash on her robe. "You blackmail me back here, show me a few pictures, then kiss me like that and you think I'd just fall back in your bed and forget about everything you've done to me."

"Looks to me like it was working up until just a few seconds ago. What happen Nik your brain finally caught up to what was going on?"

"Fuck you Paul."

"I was trying." Paul returned with a smirk. "Just admit it Nik you still want me as much as want you." He stepped closer backing her against the wall.

"In your dreams."

"Tell me something then, why haven't you dated anyone since you left me?"

"I've dated." She had granted they never went past a second date.

"Two guys and they never made it as far as I did. No one will ever make it as far as I did with you." He ran his fingers through her hair as he moved his mouth back to hers placing a soft kiss on her swollen lips. Moving his back he looked in her eyes and ran his thumb across the lips he had just kissed. "There is nothing that I would love to do more then carry you upstairs to our room kicking and screaming, pin you to that bed and have my way with you until you admit you still have feelings for me." Nikki drew a breath holding it, praying that he wouldn't do what he said. "But somehow I think that would only set me back with you. Make me look like an even bigger monster. So instead I'll go upstairs and sleep in my bed alone and let you sleep in the guest room, I'll keep my hands off of you as much as I can and limit myself to only soft kisses." He back away headed for the door way stopping when he reached and turned back to her. "That is until our wedding night, and then I will make you mine. All of you."

Nikki released the breath she had been holding the second he was out of sight. _Oh God what have I got myself into now. Why can't I just say to hell with Ric, let him rot in jail that's what deserves after everything that I've been through the past few days. _Nikki slumped her shoulders and released her clenched hands at her side. _No, that's right I brought this on myself not him._

She heard a door close and finally relaxed knowing he was in his room. She walked over and sat on the couch picking up the remote and flipping through the channels settling on some black and white movie she pulled her knees up to her chin and watched the movie play out.

Paul woke the next morning before the sun, not really sure when he did fall asleep all he seemed to do was toss and turn his mind thinking of how good Nikki felt against him and how she reacted to his touch and kiss. Rolling out of bed he decided to grab a quick shower then fix Nikki breakfast and surprise her with it in her bed, hopefully showing her that he is not the mean hateful bastard he was yesterday. Dressing in a pair of jeans and tee shirt he walked out of his bedroom and across the hall to check on Nikki, he pushed open the door quietly and peeked in.

The bed was empty and looked as though no one had slept in it. All of her bags were still sitting against the wall were he placed them last night. Nothing had been touched in the room, where was she? Surely she didn't leave after he had gone to bed? Paul backed out the room and quickened his pace downstairs in search for Nikki. After checking the garage and found her car still parked beside his he checked the kitchen, bathrooms, his office, movie room, and game room he headed outside to check the back yard she used to love walking around the lake no matter what time of the day it was. Yet there was no sign of her outside by the lake or anywhere else around the house.

Paul walked back in the house and grabbed his phone and began dialing the number of his lawyer, if Nikki had walked out on him and broke her part of the deal then her grandfather was going to pay as well as her. As he pushed the talk button on his phone he walked past the living room and something caught his eye. Something got his attention on the couch, turning he saw Nikki curled up in a ball her head resting on the arm of the couch with her knees pulled up to her chest sleeping with the TV still on. Paul flipped his phone closed and walked over the her side sitting on the coffee table he moved the hair back that had fallen over part of her face careful not to wake her.

_I have to make this work, I can't lose you again. _Carefully taking the blanket from the back of the couch he placed it on top of her tucking it under her chin. Before he stood from the table he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _I will make you love me like you use to._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nikki's eye fluttered opened to the smell of coffee invading her nose. Sitting open she removed the blanket from her body then stretched out on the couch. Catching a glimpse of the time on the TV as she stood and followed the smell of strong coffee to the kitchen, as she walked in the kitchen she saw Paul dressed in a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt, Nikki loved it when he dressed down like that she loved his work clothes the whole power suit and tie thing really worked for him but he looked absolutely sexy in a pair of faded jeans and clingy tee shirt.

Sitting as the island she took in the modern kitchen, when she first moved in with him there was nothing in it not a stove, pots or pans or glasses. Paul's excuses where he couldn't cook so why waste money buying things that would never get used, but after having Nikki there for a half hour he ran out and bought the top model stove, dishwasher, refrigerator and whatever else Nikki said she needed in order to cook not worrying about the cost. She couldn't count how many meals she let burn while Paul hoisted her up on the Island, she now sat at, and made love to her.

Shaking the thought from her head she watched as Paul pulled two coffee mugs from the cabinet and poured the strong brew in them and sat one in front of her with the sexy smug smile. _Why does he have to be so damned good looking?_ After giving in a soft smile she wrapped her hands around the hot mug before taking a drink. Her favorite, nothing French or foreign or covered in whipped cream and cinnamon, but regular strong black coffee the only thing that could wake her up, too bad it wouldn't wake her up from this nightmare she was in there was nothing that strong.

"So," Paul paused to take a drink from his own mug as he pulled out the stool across from her. "About the wedding? I was looking at my appointment book this morning and pulled a couple dates for our wedding. How does next week sound?"

Nikki choked on her coffee. "Excuse me?"

"I wasn't thinking we had to go all out, just something simple. Since you own that dress shop we don't have to wait for a dress I'm sure you have some old thing laying around that place you could borrow for a day. I'm sure one of your friends, like Trish maybe, could stand in as a witness and I'm sure I could one of my friends as another witness."

"Like you have any friends." Nikki muttered.

"You remember Dave Batista." How could she forget him? Those dark chocolate eyes, that bronzed skin which made him look like the Greek god many women thought he was, the deep sexy voice she named his bedroom voice. He was the tall dark sexy kind not to mention he had to be the sweetest guy she had ever met. Dave had he share of women being in the same business as Paul of buying up little companies that couldn't make a profit and fixing them up to make a little profit them selling them off making an even bigger profit, the man had money, cars and the house. "I called the justice of the peace this morning and booked a date with him next Thursday, I would have done Friday but I have a huge meeting that I just came reschedule. So you talk to Trish and I'll talk to Dave and we can get this done and over with."

Great not only was she marrying a man that she despised more then anything but she was giving up her dream wedding and wedding night for some quickie at the justice of the peace office next week.

Sighing she stared down into her cup watching the liquid move as she swirled it around her cup.

"What do you say?"

"It sounds like you already have everything planned out so I guess there really isn't anything for me to say right now is there?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything. Just find a dress and get your hair done." Paul reached out and ran his fingers through. "I always love it when you put curls in it and let it hang free."

"In that case I'll pull it up and leave it straight." She muttered under her breath.

"You know what your problem is Nik?" Paul sat his mug down and stood behind her placing his hands on hers helping her to set her own mug down then pulled her to her feet turning her around to face him. "You just nervous about the wedding night that's all. You're scared to death of that night, you want me so bad you can taste it and you know when that night comes you won't be able to control yourself, your true feelings are going to show through and your let all your walls down and finally love me as much as I love you."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Nikki pushed Paul away from her. "If you love me as much as you say you wouldn't be forcing me to marry you next week. Instead you be showing me just how much you love me by showering me with flowers and commitments and showing me affection and I'm not talking just in the bedroom I'm talking about the things you used to do to me. Like that surprise picnic by the lake, that meant so much more then any piece of jewelry you ever gave me. Or what about the flowers that you sent to me on my birthday and you made me work late only so you could get the house together for that romantic evening you planned. When I came home and found the rose petals leading to the bathroom and the whole lit in candles I could have cried that had to have been the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me. Or the way you cuddle with me on the couch while we watched a movie at night, the smile you would give me as you passed my desk in the office. What happened to that man he never would have blackmailed me into marriage like you have." Nikki brushed past him only to stop in the doorway. "Next Thursday will be fine. The sooner we get this over with the better in my opinion."

The rest of the weekend flew by and before she knew it she was back in the safety of her boutique with her best friend to confide in. Although after her little decisions with Paul in the kitchen she didn't see much of him and when she did it was in passing on her way to bed or him getting ready to leave in the mornings saying he had meetings all day and wouldn't be home until late. Part of her couldn't help but wish he was there to share dinner with her that night, after waiting two hours after she had fixed the meal she tossed it in the trash then went to bed alone waking up for only a few seconds when she heard Paul walking down the hallway to his room that night. She wondered if he really did have meetings or if he was getting in the last of his affairs before their wedding day, not that repeating a bunch of vows that didn't really mean anything to begin with was going to stop him from sleeping around on her. It's not like she cared anyway, she didn't love him the only reason she was marrying him was to keep her grandfather out of jail, wasn't it. She couldn't forget about her first night at his house the way his hands felt on her body and the way his lips tasted pressed against hers. She couldn't deny the feelings or the way her body reacted to them. She wanted nothing more then for him to pick her up and carry her off to his room strip her clothes off and have his way with her not matter how much she protested against it.

"Good morning darling." Trish greeted as she walked through the shop doors with Mickie carrying a tray with three cups of coffee. "You look like hell."

"Didn't get much sleep the past couple days." Nikki yawned.

"Yeah we called your grandfather's house like ten times and he finally told us that you were staying with Paul, something about trying to work out your problems and give him another chance." Nikki nodded her head as she grabbed one of the paper cups from the tray and pulled the top off breathing in the aroma.

"So you actually took the deal with that creep?" Mickie asked with a look of shock.

"I really didn't have much of a choice there. Like I said I couldn't let my grandfather go to jail."

"At least you get you dream weeding of this if nothing else." Trish stashed her purse behind the counter then straightened her jacket and smoothed a hand over her floral skirt and grabbed the last cup from the tray. "I mean the man is loaded so he could give you that wedding you've been dreaming of since you were like what two."

"I'm just glad that I finally get to wear that dress she designed for me. I can't wait to start putting it all together. You better get the wedding gown design off if you want to be married by the end of the year." Mickie exclaimed pulling a portfolio from beneath the counter setting it in front of Nikki.

"Actually there won't be any dream wedding. Paul has made a date with the justice of the peace on Thursday for us to be married, I'm just going to find something simple here to wear, maybe something black." She gave a half smile as she sifted through the papers that held every detail of the wedding she dreamed of. "But don't worry you two will still be there for me as me maids of honor, right?"

Mickie and Trish looked at each other then each wrapped an arm around Nikki. "Of course we will be."

"Good because I'm going to need you two to make sure that I don't jump from the nearest building until then." Nikki closed the portfolio and placed it with her bag. "I might as well take this thing home and shred it since there won't be any dream wedding anytime soon me." The girls looked at Nikki's sadden face then watched a group of teens came in the shop. "We better get to work."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few days flew by Nikki and before she knew her wedding day was upon her, standing in the little bathroom she watched as her two friends fixed their hair and make up in the mirror across the room. _God bless them._ She thought with a small smile, they tried so hard to make this day something special for her. After breaking in the house they woke her at five in morning to drag her off to the most expensive spa in the city for a fun filled day of massages, facials, body wraps, mud baths, and whatever they had that could help her to relax. After a leisurely lunch at an outside café they headed off to get their hair done along with their make up and made it to the courthouse with just enough time to get dressed.

Nikki looked at her own reflection in the mirror she straightened her teardrop diamond necklace that Paul had given her the night before right after they had finished the candle lit dinner that he had prepared for her.

Nikki smoothed a hand out her dress, it wasn't anything big and spectacular like she had hoped she would ware on her wedding day but it was still pretty and looked good on her. Made of chiffon and held on by spaghetti straps the all over beaded lace had a sweetheart neckline that pushed her already ample breasts up a little and the empire waist hugged her curves then fell to hit just above the floor. She knew it was silly but she couldn't see her self wearing anything but a white dress on her wedding day, if even she was being forced into it. The complete the outfit she wore a pair of two inch heeled sandals.

Trish turned around to face Nikki holding out a box for her to take. Nikki really liked the Iridescent chiffon tea length dresses in the softest yellow there was, the three of them had picked out for Trish and Mickie to wear today "I know it's kind of stupid sense you really don't won't this marriage and God knows that we don't want it either." Mickie nodded in agreement. "But we thought we would keep with the something old something new something borrowed something blue. Since you have a new dress I thought this could fill in the something old." Nikki lifted the lid on the small white box lifting the antique ivory hair comb up. "It was my grandmother's she left it to me to wear on my wedding day like she did on hers. She said it brought her good luck, since my grandfather just about bailed on her that day, he found it some street market and it made him think of her so after buying it he ran back to the church and placed it in her hair then married her."

"Trish this is beautiful, but are you sure you want me to wear this it's a family piece?" Trish took the comb as she walked behind Nikki and pulling her curls back, leavening just a few to hang down by her face, then placed the comb on the top holding it back. "You are just as much family as anyone else in my family, and I think you could use all the luck in the world today."

"Now as for the borrowed." Mickie knelt in front of Nikki and slipped a sliver anklet around her ankle, then straightened with a smile. "My favorite anklet, just make sure I get it back after the honeymoon."

Nikki gave a small laugh. "There won't be a honeymoon."

"Well then I guess you won't be need this after all." They turned and picked up another white box. Nikki reached out and lifted the lid then pulled a soft blue; completely see through nighttime and matching leg garter.

"You have got to be kidding me." Nikki laughed harder and dropped the nightie back in the box. "There is no way I would wear that for him. It give him too my pleasure." The three erupted in to laughter as a knock came on the bathroom door. Mickie walked over and answered the door and let in Nikki's grandfather.

It hadn't been easy telling Ric that she and Paul had decided to get married; he tried then to get her to change her mind. "Give it more time Nik you two only just got back together please don't make the same mistake your grandmother did with me." He plead with her in his office only two days before.

"Are you three ready?" Ric spoke as he stepped in the room laying eyes on his only granddaughter. "Nikki you look absolutely beautiful." He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he took hold of her hands. "I always said you would make a beautiful bride." Ric turned to Trish and Mickie. "Would you two mind giving us a few minutes?" Trish and Mickie nodded then walked out leaving the two alone.

"Grandpa is everything okay?" Nikki asked as Ric walked over the sink.

"No it's not actually. Nikki I know you've been lying to me." Nikki bowed her head she couldn't look at him knowing that he knew the real reason for all of this. "I know that Paul is blackmailing you into this whole marriage. I had a feeling of it when you showed up at the office as I was being arrested then you came down that night and said you were moving in with him. Then I knew it when you asked me to walk you down the aisle."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you go to jail even if it means marrying Paul." Nikki cried keeping her head down.

"Don't cry you've done too much of that already." Ric tilted her head up. "You don't have to go through with this marriage Nikki. I don't think I could live with myself knowing that you are married to that asshole out there because I messed up in the worst possible way that I could have."

"No I do have to go through with this, because I refuse to go see my only living family member behind a glass window. Grandpa you've taken care of me my whole life now it's time for me to repay that." Nikki blotted the tears then checked the mirror for her makeup. "So let's get this over with."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The ceremony was short and sweet at the courthouse, Ric kept giving Nikki a look like he wanted her to stop this whole thing right now and let him go to jail, but she couldn't do it. She would just the bullet so to speak and do what she had to until everything on her grandfather are dropped then she would file for divorce and go on with her life. Not sure whether it was Trish and Mickie crying or just the cool quiet atmosphere, but when it came time for her to recite her vows and slip the ring one Paul's finger she did so with a clear composed voice and steady hands. If anyone looked unexpectedly tense it was him, then again maybe he was just worried that she would back out.

She expected to feel as if she was taking part in travesty, a cruel parody of what should be one of the most important events in a woman's life, but when Paul smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands she felt it was only natural and right to kiss him back.

They walked out in the sunshine holding hands and followed by the rest of the wedding party Paul helped her into the awaiting black limo. _How fitting black like a funeral._ Nikki thought as he slid in the seat next to her along with their friends. They were taken to small five star restaurants just inside the city; Paul had reserved the whole restaurant for them to celebrate.

The small string band played softly as Paul took Nikki's hand and led her on the dance floor spinning her around before placing his hand on her waist and began the slow motion sway to the music.

"You look like an angel in that dress." Paul whispered before placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thanks." Nikki looked to the floor.

"You know it doesn't have to be like this. You could just give in and enjoy it." Paul placed a finger under her chin raising her gaze back to his. "That's okay you I'll make sure you enjoy things tonight. You know tonight is our wedding night and the night you move into my room and my bed." He brushed his thumb over her full bottom lip. "And I'm going to enforce a new rule one." He leaned in closer to her so his lips were brushing her ear lobe. "There will be no clothes allowed in our bed starting tonight." Nikki shivered with disgust and cringed as he pressed a kiss to her cheek as the music faded into another song. "Come let's get the party started so it will be over soon and we can get you out of this dress." Paul pulled her over to the watching friends sitting around the round table set and waiting for dinner to be served.

A toast was made by Dave Bautista, Paul best friend and business partner. Nikki wasn't really sure what all he said she was too busy looking him over in his black suit that was accompanied by a white tee shirt underneath. The man always took her breath away, even when she was in love with Paul. He was a playboy type, rich, bank tycoon, with flashy cars, house, clothes and the women to go with it. Blonde bimbo type, too dumb to know what was going on in the room around her. Nikki and Paul often joked about the women he was with since they went on double dates together many times.

As they were finishing dinner Trish asked the string players to stop putting everyone asleep and handed the waiter a rap CD that she pulled from her bag. As the heavy beat filled the once quiet restaurant Trish grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her along with Mickie out on the dance floor where they began bumping together laughing and joking. For the first time all night Nikki felt like it was a real wedding and something she wanted that she really wanted and it was all thanks to her best friends.

Five bottles of champagne, four CD's and a few hours later the three friends were sitting out on the dance floor laughing and making their own little party completely forgetting about the other guys watching their moves. Her grandfather had left sometime before giving her a quick kiss on cheek and telling her that he owed her his life for what she was doing for him.

"So how long do you have to stay in this marriage?" Mickie asked tipping the bottle up to her mouth.

"Until I know that all of the charges have been dropped and Paul won't bring them back up again."

"You mean until the day he dies."

"You know that could be tonight." Nikki stopped dancing and looked over at Trish. "All I'm saying is accidents happen everyday. You know the brakes go out or a semi hits a car head on."

"Don't forget the hunting accidents." Mickie chimed in.

"That one would be a problem since he doesn't hunt."

"That's why they call them accidents." The pair said in unison then broke out in laughs.

"I hate to interrupt," A voice boomed from behind them causing them to turn around and find Dave standing behind them. "Paul went to pay the bill to this girl fest and I was hoping to steal a dance from the bride before he returned." Dave held his hand out for Nikki.

Without even casting another look at her friends Nikki laid her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet and place his hand on her waist as the music picked up a slow beat. Trish and Mickie backed away back to the table and watched as Nikki locked eyes with the man before her. They had often heard her refer to him a the Greek God, neither ever lying eyes on him before now had to agree with her he was something out a romance novel with his carmel skin color, short black hair, and massive build, he was everything a woman wanted in the looks department.

Nikki couldn't bake her gaze with Dave there was something about him that always gave her butterflies and made her weak in the knees. No man, not even Paul, got that kind of reaction from her.

"Well it looks like Paul actually did it." Dave broke the silence first.

"Did what?"

"He told me when he first found out about your grandfather what he was going to do and I have to say I never thought he would go through with it." Dave brought a hand up to the side of her face to move a piece of hair that had fallen out of place. "But between you and me I think he only did so I couldn't have you for myself. I had every intention of calling you after I heard you walked out on him."

"So why didn't you?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, I guess it don't matter anymore now that you're married to Paul." Paul walked back in the room and stop in mid step when he saw who Nikki was dancing with.

"Looks like you've got some competition." Trish said turning her gaze to Paul.

"Not if Nikki wants to keep Ric out of jail."

"You're a real prick."

"And you want me so bad." Trish flipped up her middle finger grabbed her purse and headed out on the floor.

"Nik hey we're going take off." Nikki dropped her hand from Dave's and turned to Trish. "I just wanted to let you know that despite everything you were a beautiful bride today."

"Thank you Trish. I really appreciate everything you and Mickie have done for me." Nikki wrapped her arms around both her friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at the shop."

"Wait you mean to tell me that you're going back into work tomorrow you should be on you honeymoon with Paul." Dave spoke as the girls walked away from her.

"Paul has a bunch of meetings tomorrow and it's not like this is a real marriage anyway so there's no point in having a honeymoon." Nikki's face dropped as she looked at Paul who was waiting by the door.

"Look I know we may not have been the best of friends before but I know this isn't what you had in mind for you first marriage." Dave and Nikki started walking toward the door. "Paul and I have been buds since college but I have to say that I don't agree with what he's doing to you one bit and if you ever want anything or need someone to talk to just give me call."

"Thanks Dave I might just have to take you up on that."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update but due to my 8 month old having health problems I had to take some time off. But things are better with him now thank god, and i'm able to come back and give you guys more. Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed this story and to those of you who are still reading. I promised to update more now things have slowed down here.

Chapter 12

Nikki walked in the front door with Paul following close behind her, laying her clutch bag on the welcome table she headed for the stairs only to be pulled back to Paul by his arm around her waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" Paul spoke as Nikki pushed against him trying to give herself some space.

"To my room to sleep."

"Tonight is our wedding night and you still wish to sleep in that cold room by yourself instead of with your husband where I can make sure you stay warm so warm in fact we will need no clothes."

"Incase you have forgotten there is a fireplace in my bedroom so there is no need for you or your warmth." Nikki pushed hard against his chest slipping away from him. Paul grabbed her left hand in his and ran his thumb over the rings then gave her a sadistic smile.

"Incase you have forgotten, I told you you could stay in that room by yourself only until our wedding night." He slid his other arm back around her waist. "Tonight is our wedding night and to honest I'm sick to death of being in that room all night with only my hand and a few movies to keep me company." Nikki rolled her eyes. "Now you can follow me upstairs willing or I can drag you upstairs like some kind of cave man."

"I know you were evil and heartless but I still can't believe you are going to force me to have sex with you. There is a word for that it's called rape."

"It's called collecting payment for keeping you sorry excuse for a grandfather out of jail. Now what's it going to be?"

Nikki looked down at her hand were Paul continued to rub his thumb over the rings and her finger. "If you truly love me Paul why are you treating me like some whore off the street?" she fought the tears.

"You know as well as I do that I would never treat a whore as good I have treated you so far." He leaned forward next to her ear. "I would have done got my payment from a whore on the first night." Nikki choked on a sob. "Now will you give me a kiss or do I have to take it?"

"I will forever hate you for this."

"I can live with that."

Swallowing nervously she raised her mouth to his with a reluctant obedience. Instead of the passionate onslaught she'd expected and feared he was gentle with her. His lips moving with a strange mesmerizing sweetness the tip of his tongue coaxing her to responses that she dared not risk. She stood rigid in his arms, willing the kiss to end but knowing that it would not until he got what he wanted from her. At least he lifted his head with a rueful sigh.

"You lack warmth darling, but that will change soon." And with that he clasped his hand around hers and began pulling her up the stairs with him.

Once upstairs she pulled her hand free from his and stopped, Paul turned looking at her. "Can I at least go to my room and change into something else?" Paul nodded after a moment's hesitation then continued walking into his bedroom. Letting go of the breath she had been holding Nikki walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down covering her face with her hands. "My God," she whispered running her hands down her face catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she looked pale her eyes looking almost bruised. "How can I do this? He's not the same guy I used to love? Everyone was right he is a monster? I have to find some way out of this." Standing she grabbed her white nightgown from her dresser and threw it on her dressing table then sat on the bench in front.

She knew she wasn't alone even though she never heard the door open she knew Paul was standing the doorway. She raised her head and met his gaze in the mirror, wearing a white terry cloth robe and his hair damp he was standing in the doorway behind her.

"I was hoping to find you in my bed."

"My dress," she used the first excuse that came to mind. "I couldn't reach…"

"Why didn't you come to me?" His hands closed on her shoulders, gently urging her to her feet. She felt the tiny hooks on her bodice give way, and faint rasp of the zipper as he lowered it. She felt his mouth touch the nape of her neck and move with a gentleness to her shoulder pushing away the thin strap baring the skin for his lips to touch. She felt the dress slip down her body, and clutched it with both hands as the first dangerous and uncontrollable tremor of need quivered through her body. This was the Paul that she knew and loved, the Paul that she remembered and wanted. The man that made her smile no matter how pissed off she was.

He turned her slowly to face him, his mouth seeking hers. "I love you Nikki." He whispered just before closing his lips on her.

As he kissed her she turned her face away sharply, so his mouth grazed her cheek. "No, Paul, I can't do this. Please."

He paused with a frown. His hands cupped her face, making her look at him. "What's the matter?"

"I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't. It's impossible."

He put his arms around her, his hands slipping inside the loosened dress gently stroking her naked back making her shiver and burn.

"What is so impossible?"

"You, me, this."

"Just a minute ago you wanted this? You are the most confusing woman I have ever met and that's what I love about you, but right now that it starting to irritate me." He kissed her shoulder. "There is nothing to be scared of; you know I would never hurt you."

"How can you say that when downstairs you told you would rape me if I didn't come upstairs willing." Nikki wrapped her arms around her top to keep her dress from falling and pushed away from him. "And now you're loving and gentle and…and…I don't know what to do or who you are anymore. And I can't do this with you tonight." Pulling the straps back up on her shoulders. "Before you told me you would be patient with me."

"I have been patient with you. I could have had you several times before now but I waited until tonight, I held back and waited for the moment you were my wife."

"You call this a marriage, what we have is a deal." Nikki voice rose. "An agreement that's it nothing else."

"One of which you agreed to."

"I never thought about the personal implications until now and I'm sorry but I need some time."

"You never thought about until now, not even when you were in my arms did you think about it." He gave a harsh laugh scaring her. "That's a lie if I ever heard one. While you consider that consider this, why should I keep the terms of our agreement if you don't?"

"You mean to tell me that you throw him back in jail if I don't sleep with you." She let out hoarsely after a long pause.

"If you can break your word so easily then so can I." He paused. "Or maybe you would care to reconsider my wife. After all we have all night. And surely for the sake of her grandfather you can endure this minor incovenice. But do not make me wait long." He added coldly then turned walking to the door. "And this time you will come to me." She watched as the door closed behind him.

After a long while of staring at the closed door Nikki released the dress from her grasp allowing it to fall to the floor then pulled the white silk nightgown over her head and headed for the door across the hall to his room. The door of his room of cracked she pushed it open and stepped in the lamp lit silence.

Paul lay on his bed propped up on his elbow watching her enter the room, savoring his victory. He pulled back the cover, telling her without saying it that he wished she join him. Reluctantly she obeyed, lying rigid beside him aware of the thud in her chest, even more aware of him naked beside her. "God I've waited so long for this moment." He bent his head and kissed her, lips moving coaxingly on her unresponsive mouth while his hand slid down to the neckline of her nightgown brushing the straps off her shoulders. "You look beautiful in this but I think it would look better on the floor." He whispered before closing his mouth on the rounded softness he'd uncovered, his tongue laving its engorged peak. His hand drifted slowly downwards over her body, exploring each and every curve through the thin fabric.

She felt his fingers linger on her hip then move inwards across the flat plane of her stomach with purpose while his mouth sought her with intensity.

She moved, frantically, both hands capturing his and dragging it away from her body. "Don't touch me there."

Paul was still for a minute then he sighed. He took her hand and raised it to his lips caressing the palm. "Don't fight me again. Just relax and enjoy."

"I just want this over with."

"You mean you don't want the foreplay you used to beg me for? Surely you don't mean that?"

"Yes I do. I'm sick of this pretence that I'm anything more to you than another girl in your bed marriage or no marriage. I can't bear to touched or kissed by you, so just do it and get it over with, because I don't want you and I never will."

She flinched at his sudden harsh laugh. He released her and sat up the sheet falling away from him. "I guess you expect me to send you back to you bedroom and stay here alone and hard. Well thinks again Nikki, you will not leave until I have made our marriage a reality to you."

Before Nikki relished what was happening he had lifted himself over her, his hand pushing back her nightgown and parting her thighs with ruthless determination. She felt his fingers discover the moist silken heat that he's created, in spite of herself, heard him laugh.

"I hate you."

"That is your privilege," he said. "This is mine." Poised above her, slowly and skillfully he guided himself into her.

She lay beneath him unmoving, hardly breathing; eyes closed waiting for the pain to hit her. But it never came; she had not expected consideration and probably did not deserve the gentleness. But he gave them.

It wasn't like the other times he had made love her, this time was strictly sex for him and made it known to her. There were no more kisses or caresses, apart from their bodies being joined there was no other physical contact. His weight was supported by his arms, clamped at the sides of the bed. When he began to move, it was without haste, the drive of his body controlled and clinical. Nikki stole a glance up at his face and saw it was set and expressionless, his gaze fixed on the wall above the bed.

Soon enough she felt this feeling deep inside her a small stirring, but as soon as it came it was gone. At the same time she heard his breathing change suddenly and felt his body convulse violently inside hers as he reached his climax.

She couldn't have been sure but she thought she heard him cry out her name his voice hoarse and ragged.

He released himself at once and rolled away from her burying his face in his folded arms freeing her.

She moved a little towards the edge of the bed. "May I go now?"

"Why not? Since you have no desire to sleep in my arms and awake to my kisses in the morning."

Nikki moved out of the room quickly and back to her own stripping out of the nightgown she moved to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. Scrubbing her body trying to get the dirty feeling off her, once she felt clean Nikki dried off and covered herself in a pair of boxer shorts and a baggy shirt then climbed in bed and cried herself to sleep, realizing this was what her life would be like from now on.


End file.
